character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DonkeyKongApe/The Dragon Ball Multipliers Project
Summary I'm going to try and list all of the multipliers I can get for forms and power boosting techniques in Dragon Ball. Most of this isn't 100% word of god, and what isn't word of god is just me trying to get the best answer I can out of official information. Kaio-ken Just using regular Kaio-ken seems to have a multiplier effect somewhere between 1 and 2 times as it has to be some kind of a boost and Kaio-ken times 2 is stated to be a 2 times multiplier. The other multipliers are given to us (eg. Kaio-ken times 3 is 3x) Kaio-ken: Somewhere between 1x and 2x Kaio-ken 2-20: 2-20x Power Up That's when they do this. It's described as gathering ki to power one's self up. I suppose it really just depends on how much ki you gather up. Power Up: >1x, how much it increases depends on how much ki you gather Great Ape According to basically everyone you meet and the Dragon Ball Wiki, Great Ape has a 10x multiplier. I'm not sure where this originates from exactly but it seems legit and if someone could link it in the comments that would be great. Great Ape: 10x Potara Fusion The SEG states that Potara Fusion is A's power times B's power which makes sense to me. Even if you don't agree with using the SEG I still feel like this works. I guess the way to do it is like this: If A is baseline Wall level and B is baseline Street level, and A is the 100% in this situation, then B is 2% here so it's 100 x 2 which will get you up to 200% or in this case twice as powerful as A's base form. Potara Fusion: A's power x B's power Fusion Dance Since the Fusion Dance is stated to be weaker than the Potara, it wouldn't make sense for the Fusion Dance to have a bigger multiplier. But that's all I've got....for scans, anyway. There's a statement for the fusion dance being "greater than the sum of its parts" which for the life of me I can't find, sorry. If you can get me that scan, that would be awesome, thanks. Fusion Dance: A's power + B's power +/x ??? Potential Unleashed If base Gohan and base Gotenks are comparable in power, and Potential Unleashed Gohan is stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, then Potential Unleashed has a larger multiplier for Gohan. I'm not as knowledgeable for the Buu saga but I'm pretty sure this multiplier only applies to a very specific point in the Buu saga due to how Potential Unleashed works. Potential Unleashed: >400x Super Saiyan and its extra grades Grade 1 is stated to be a 50x multiplier. Super Saiyan Grade 1: 50x Grade 2 is at least 1.25x Grade 1. Super Saiyan Grade 2: >62.5x Grade 3 is greater Grade 2. (Does not apply to speed) Super Saiyan Grade 3: >>62.5x Mastered Super Saiyan/Grade 4 is the same as Grade 1 but with more control. Mastered Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Grade 4: 50x Super Saiyan 2 2x Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2: 100x Super Saiyan 3 8x Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3: 400x Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4, and Super Saiyan 4 post-ritual Golden Great Ape is 10x Super Saiyan. Golden Great Ape: 500x Super Saiyan 4 is very likely 10x Golden Great Ape because of the GIANT difference in power between Super Saiyan 3 and this form, not to mention the 10x Kamehameha. Super Saiyan 4: 5,000x Super Saiyan 4 Post-Ritual is very likely at least 2x Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Post-Ritual: >10,000x Super Saiyan God Ritual and Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God Ritual is more of an additive transformation than a multiplier. Super Saiyan God Ritual: +Universe level AP Super Saiyan God is likely at least 10x Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan God: >5,000x Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken plus post ToP SSB Super Saiyan God multiplied by Super Saiyan's multiplier. Super Saiyan Blue: >250,000x Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20: >5,000,000 The SSB transformation eventually makes Goku either 4 dimensional or infinite 3 dimensional via Jiren scaling, so Post-ToP the multiplier should really be....kinda more than infinite since it's increasing a very strong 3 dimensional character to either a higher dimension or infinite 3 dimensional power. Once/If Goku or Vegeta become 4 dimensional in their base forms, I'll add it in. Post-ToP Super Saiyan Blue: Unquantifiable for the reasons above Super Saiyan Blue Evolution Super Saiyan Blue Evolution: Unquantifiable for reasons previously stated for post ToP Super Saiyan Blue Ultra Instinct Ultra Instinct: Unquantifiable for reasons previously stated for post ToP Super Saiyan Blue Special Thanks Thanks to Paleo and Sebas for helping me out with some of the information. Clearing up a few things Obviously, as stated before, these are not 100% the answer for what the multipliers are. Heck, you might not even think there are multipliers in Dragon Ball (But you have to agree Kaio-ken multiplies power or else you're dumb lol) and the only thing that's safe to say is "they're stronger than before". This is just me trying my best to gather all the multipliers I can and figuring out the ones that aren't clear. You can say these are safe to use, you can say they're not safe to use. Do whatever you want with these numbers. Category:Blog posts Category:BatMario753